Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{3k - 6}{7k + 3} - \dfrac{3}{7k + 3}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $t = \dfrac{3k - 6 - (3)}{7k + 3}$ Distribute the negative sign: $t = \dfrac{3k - 6 - 3}{7k + 3}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{3k - 9}{7k + 3}$